Classroom Krew
by hobbitberry
Summary: Short drabble done in between classes in which the Korra Krew goes to college.


**I have 15 minutes before my class starts so I'm writing a little AU drabble in which the Krew goes to college.**

* * *

"And it was that year that Firelord Sozin ambushed the Air Nomads using the power of the comet."

Korra sighed, the cap of her pen in her mouth. She tapped her foot as she looked around the room at her classmates.

Jinora was furiously scribbling down the notes, drinking in every word that Professor Tenzin was saying. Ikki was half standing in her seat trying to see over her sister's shoulder and copying the notes. She wasn't a bad student, it was just hard for her to pay attention.

The seat next to Jinora was occupied by Skoochy, who was looking ay Jinora affectionately. He didn't have a notebook or a pen, but everyone knew that Jinora helped him to study every night. He was currently flicking little pieces of paper at Kido, who was meticulously copying down every note and growing more and more irritated at the other boy.

"Knock it off." Kido hissed, and Skoochy made a face at him. There was a pause as the Professor looked around the class and when he turned to write something on the board a pencil was flung through the air and it bounced off of Skoochy's head.

Ikki snickered for a moment before turning serious. "Leave him alone Skoochy." She whispered with a frown.

Bolin was leaning back in his chair and slightly bobbing his head, and Korra knew that underneath his hood he had his headphones in and he was listening to music, completely forgetting that he was in class. Next to Bolin sat his brother, and Korra took a moment to appreciate Mako. She bit her pen and her eyes flicked up and down his body, falling on his face.

He was so hot. She wondered if he even knew she existed. He had said hi to her a couple of times around campus, but right now he was looking at her roommate.

Mako was grinning at Asami who rolled her eyes at him before turning her attention up front and hastily scribbling down half of the notes, her elbow resting on the desk and her chin in her palm looking forward attentively. She was making sure to keep her eyes averted from Mako. She turned and smiled at Iroh, who was listening to the lecture and writing the parts he believed to be important. He glanced sideways at Asami who blushed and ducked her head.

Asami was wearing skinny jeans and boots with a low cut burgundy top. She always looked stunning. It was incredible that two girls who were so different could be friends and live in a room together. Korra looked down at her own baggy sweats and again at her roommates outfit. She just looked so uncomfortable. But maybe that tiny bit of discomfort is what caused Mako's affections to gravitate towards the ebony haired beauty.

Korra crossed her arms and sunk her chin onto them, turning her head to look out the window where she saw the head of the Campus Police walk by. She had had a run in with Lin Beifong her first year for underage drinking. Every since then the older woman had kept an eye on her, though the two of them had a mutual respect for one another.

Bolin opened one eye and smiled at her and she grinned back, making a fake gun with her fingers and putting it to her head. He chucked and nodded in agreement before falling back into his music. She began to write the notes again, looking up to find Mako looking her way. Her eyebrows knitted together slightly and he shrugged at her before turning back around.

She looked at the back of his head confused.

"Korra."

She jumped as her Professor's voice rumbled next to her.

"Yes?"

"What year did Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang end the Hundred year war?"

Korra's eyes widened and she drummed her fingers on the desk. Jinora was mouthing an answer to her, but she couldn't quite make it out.

"I don't know."

"You should pay more attention next time."

"Sorry." She flushed.

There were a few chuckles from around the room and the lecture continued.

Korra wished her classmates weren't so distracting.

* * *

**Yeah this was just a short little thing I thought of today between classes. **  
**Kido is AuroraLynne, Pudimdepanda & xheartxfeltx's Oc. **  
**I wasn't originally going to use him but then I though about how angry Skoochy would make him and yeah. **  
**It had to be done. **  
**I hope you like it! **


End file.
